<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower of the Phoenix by Scarletbat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881357">Flower of the Phoenix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat'>Scarletbat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:57:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez has always been unique, this was a given, he was a demigod, had fire powers, help defeat the Earth, cheated death, and got the girl (for a while).</p>
<p>Now, his fire has unleashed a new prophecy, Olympus is in danger yet again, the fires of Hestia’s hearth and Hephaestus’s forge are dangerously close to permanently extinguishing, and an unknowing Leo is the solution.</p>
<p>But, before he can become aware of the crisis his seemingly real nightmares threatens the balance of powers on Earth and Olympus when an agitated and forgotten god appears with a vengeance. When said god puts Leo into a death like sleep the clock begins to tick on the safety of their world and Leo’s life.</p>
<p>(Alt. Summary inside)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Aphrodite/Ares (Percy Jackson), Aphrodite/Ares/Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hazel Levesque/Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang, Hestia/Hephaestus (Percy Jackson), Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ignite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts">Takara_Phoenix</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Title </em> <em> : Flower of the Phoenix </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Fandom </em> <em> : Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Warnings </em> <em> : polyamory (m/m/f), polyamory(f/f/f), kidnapping, attempted rape, Mpreg, rimming, bondage </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Main Pairing </em> <em> : Frank/Hazel/Leo </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Side Pairings </em> <em> :Leo Valdez/Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano,Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano,  Hades/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite Hephaestus/Aphrodite Hephaestus/Hestia</em></p>
<p>
  <em>(Includes more not yet listed)</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Percy Jackson Characters </em> <em> : Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Nico Di Angelo, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Drew Tanaka, Calypso, Thalia Grace </em></p>
<p>
  <em> (Includes more not yet listed) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Gods </em> <em> : Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Ares, Hades, Persephone </em></p>
<p>
  <em> (Includes more not yet listed) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Original Characters </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Godly:Koríflóga </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ares Cabin:Avery Sycophant, Jeremy Herikos, Jernie Herikos, James Chrisin, Bruisinth ‘Bruiser’ Hyacinth </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Aphrodite Cabin:Belle Davros, Malcom Magnife, Helena Oricin, Yosohn Edwards, Rosen Stewart </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> <br/></em> <em> Summary </em> <em> : Ever since the defeat of Gaea, Leo Valdez has been burning. Every night when he closes his eyes and sees a field of his being on fire. Frank and Hazel are conflicted, they’ve been lying to each other about one thing, or one person. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> When an agitated son of Aphrodite appears with a vendetta against the fire user, Hazel and Frank must venture with allies new and old to save their friend. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> While also saving themselves. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Flower of The Phoenix </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The re-ignition of fire’s child </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This dream had been the same for months, haunting and lonely until he became frustrated and formed a field of flames, that he could not touch as it disappeared when he tried. Tonight was different </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He was alone, there was not one person or sign of life in this world, his world. It was dark and cold, he could not see nor hear. The silence was deafening, as it always was, it petrified him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He looked around, unsurprised to see nothing in the distance. He looked at where his feet should be, under them an abyss of endless nothing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Suddenly he felt a warm draft beneath him and he gasped. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It moved around him, whispering, chanting, and calling him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Leonidas, don’t be afraid of me,” He gulped as he felt the heat near his ear, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Leonidas!” The voice boomed ominously and Leo fell back, shrieking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It showed itself, igniting into a white flame and taking shape. He watched as it sparked and grew, its form slowly building itself into a woman. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She was beautiful, with white hair that went down to the top of her shoulders, crackling and flowing as if it was still aflame, her ears were sharp and upturned like his, yet they were as pale as her hair. Deep upturned eyes that intimidated him as the almost white irises bore into his soul. She was tall, even taller than Frank with wide curvy hips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She looked down at him head cocked as if he was some puzzle she could not solve. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Her hand reached out to him, he timidly took it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She helped him up, a small smile on her face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Greetings brother.” She said softly and Leo looked puzzled, brother? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Um, no offense ma’am but my mom had one kid and my dad only has a handful of godly children.” He said skeptically and she giggled, before stomping her foot down. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A ring of fire surrounded them, white and small. He felt no heat from the flames, they were cool and soothing in a kind of way. He looked at the woman, awaiting her next move. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Father is a man of many secrets, my existence being one of them. He did it out of love though, so fault him I cannot.” She said sadly and Leo frowned. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hephaestus had a secret child? His reclusive, cynical, antisocial, hothead of a dad? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She changed her form, tan skin, high cheekbones, bright brown eyes that seemingly had a flame in them, and curly dark chocolate brown hair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I usually only appear in my flame form when I have business to attend to, but this isn’t a job, brother.” She said and Leo felt something bubble inside, it kept rising and rising until he burst into flames. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The darkness went alight, large uncontrolled flames surrounding him. The fire penetrated the white ring, seemingly shocking the woman. She grabbed him, seemingly shielding him from the fires as they suddenly retreated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Leo was breathing hard as he looked up at her, pushing away and frowning. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “What was that?” He cried and the woman smiled softly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You showed yourself a glimpse of your full potential, now onto the purpose of my business!” She beamed, dimpled showing in her cheeks making her look as if she was full of mischief. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Leo shook his head rapidly, she had to be joking. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t even know your name, you flaming psycho!” He barked and his sister giggled at his anxiousness, putting his hand on his shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh forgive my lack of manners, I am koríflóga, daughter of Lord Hephaestus and Lady Hestia. Guardian of the ancient flame.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Korí, as he had named her, was interesting. She was calm in demeanor, but in her eyes, he could see a spark of life and anger. She was a woman of few words, yet the small sentences she did speak painted vivid pictures. This was why he had timidly followed her through the flames, uncomfortable with questioning her as he did not know her intentions nor her strength. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Silent yet deadly.’ He recalled the saying, years of bouncing from house to house had solidified his belief in it. They would introduce him to these soft-spoken, happy families. In the beginning, they were nice enough but soon they began often beating him within an inch of his life when he himself could not sit still, or could not stop talking. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He watched as they came upon an opening, large and welcoming. Inside sat a carpet, a table, a therapy chair, and a mirror that lied on the left of the chair. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She led him to the chair, beckoning for him to sit as she began to float, cried cross applesauce, with her hands lying in her lap. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Welcome to your haven, a place in the brightest part of your mind that you control. It is the space you imagine when you want to get away and it is designed at will based on your wants and needs.” She explained, beckoning for him to sit. She looked amused at his surprised face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Meanwhile, Leo looked on in awe. This place was his? It belonged to him, he was curious and wished he could draw the place. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A pencil and a pad of blank paper appeared on his lap, scaring him. He suddenly didn’t want to draw anymore. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The objects disappeared quickly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Korí drew in a breath as she looked at her little brother. So bright and innocent, yet tortured. She had watched him for his whole life, carefully monitoring him and his trials. She felt awful that she couldn’t interfere when he so desperately needed her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But now was not the time to dwell on her past regrets, she needed to tell him the truth before it was too late once again. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Her faces turned serious, a deep grimace replacing her bright smile. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The room was suddenly cold as he looked into her eyes, the fires around them suddenly shrinking as floated towards him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “My brother, you are a very special demigod, this has always been clear since the discovery of your parentage, But,” She watched him tilt his head curiously, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “There is more to your power than father chose to reveal.” She suddenly cried out in pain, a black sludge was running down the walls quickly, surrounding them as she fell to her knees. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I cannot stay dear brother, we’ll have to talk tomorrow. Investigate the Phoenix, for she is within you. Awaken now before he takes you!” Leo looked around as the scene turned white. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He awoke in a cold sweat, he was not in his bunker. The sterile smell of the infirmary invaded his nose violently, the sun was seemingly going down which baffled him. He went to bed early at 7:00 since he wanted to get an early start so that he could finish his latest projects without nearly hacking off his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looked to the left of him, his friends, with the exception of three,were sprawled out against the wall, obviously exhausted. Hazel and Frank were on both sides of him, with Hazel nuzzled into his side, and Frank sitting up clutching his Sparta. Jason lay at his feet hunched over and gently snoring.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He heard the door open, an exasperated Will walking in. The blonde noticed him and rushed over,</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“By Zeus, you nearly  gave everyone a heart attack Leo!” He said, checking his vitals and examining various parts of him with relative ease.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He was confused, all he had done was go to sleep. He watched as Piper rose up groggily, obviously agitated by the loudness of Will’s voice, her demeanor quickly changed as she noticed Leo a small shriek emitting from her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly everyone else followed, suddenly crowding around him, bombarding him with questions, and threats of punching him when he left the infirmary.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Will blew his whistle,celestial bronze enchanted and enchanted by Apollo so that those who heard it were bombarded with the sound they hate the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leo himself heard his aunt Rosa’s voice, Piper heard Drew ordering people around, Jason heard Hera, Percy and Annabeth heard sounds from Tartarus, Nico heard Percy screaming, Hazel heard the nothingness of Asphodel, and Frank heard Ares and Mars become louder than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Will stopped blowing and smirked, pulling his clipboard out and a pen.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Now, on to my patient. Leo, how the Hades did you manage to sleep for two days?” Leo choked on his own spit, he just went to sleep!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dream felt so short, he hadn’t been there for long except for maybe the time before Korí showed herself…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few moments later he facepalmed, of course time moves differently in the dream realm! How was he going to explain this to his friends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t and had decided to lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm I’ve been experimenting with sleep potions, the Hypnos kids blood can cause a deep sleep in people, I must’ve dropped the vial that I had enhanced.” Leo gauged their reactions, hoping his lie was believable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They accepted it, going back to hugging him and shooing Will away so that they could bother him further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason looked at him with that damnable smile, the one that put the dimple in his cheek and made Leo’s heart race. He blushed brightly, moving a strand of hair around his ear and tugging it in hopes the roman could see. He received a wink in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next to him, Frank was in turmoil. He noticed, he and Hazel always noticed, honestly they didn’t know why they had brought it up when they were out of earshot the first time they did, but they brought it up and left it alone. So why was it making him so angry? Why did he want to punch Jason every time he saw Leo sneak into his cabin when they visited, or when the Greeks visited Camp Jupiter? He looked at Hazel, his Hazel. He was still very much in love with the girl. She was gorgeous, intelligent, passionate, kind, humble, he could write a whole list about all of the things he loved about her! So why did it feel like something was missing between them? Why did he feel so guilty when his eyes lingered on Leo for too long, or when in his dreams both the tinkerer and his girlfriend were present in every single one of them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had long ago stopped harboring feelings of jealousy towards Leo, in fact, he was one of his very best friends now. He couldn’t imagine feeling so hateful in his life as he did when he looked at Jason Grace. He wanted to damn his friend to Pluto so that he’d stay away from the boy, and it sucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Across from him, Hazel was feeling the same. Her heart was caught in her throat, who did Jason think he was? One minute he’s all happy with Piper, then he’s fooling around with Leo? It was as if Leo was the closest thing he could use to get over her! She watched in silent anger as Jason picked up the fire user’s bag, slugging it over his shoulder and smiling ferally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since you missed our sleepover yesterday, you want to try it again tonight? That way I can make sure you don’t go into a coma.” She watched Leo beam brightly as he nodded his head yes. It made her sick to her core, couldn’t Leo see he was being used? Jason could never love him properly not as she cou-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She froze in shock, where had that even come from? She was in love with Frank, she knew this for a fact.</p>
<p>So why was she jealous? It made no sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at Frank and frowned,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gods help them.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Leo had been released by a skeptical Will thirty minutes ago, with strict orders to stay away from the Hypnos cabin, and his experiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He walked to Jason’s cabin quickly, he had missed him more than he thought he would. Sure, they were best friends, nothing would change that, but he missed Jason holding him and whispering sweet things in his ear.  They weren’t together, upon Jason’s insistence since his breakup was still fresh and he didn’t want to use Leo as a rebound. He had agreed, Calypso had hit a heartstring for him, seeing her join the hunters of Artemis had nearly shattered him.  So, in short, he didn’t need another relationship right now,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though he wouldn’t mind having one.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He approached the cabin almost shyly, this part was always difficult. He knocked against the cabin door, smiling softly as the door gently swung open to reveal a shirtless Jason. His hair was wet from his nightly shower, the mess of blonde locks sticking to his forehead. Loose droplets of water were dripping down his body slowly onto the baby blue towel secured loosely around his waist, making Leo blush at the sight of a pesky drop of water clinging to the deep V on his waist.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason smiled at him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“You’re early, I haven’t even finished conjuring up dinner!” He huffed and Leo snorted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re not worried about the desert tonight? How utterly disappointing.” He said with a mock pout, he stepped closer to Jason blushing as the Roman snaked a hand around his waist with a touch of possessiveness. He soon found himself hoisted up, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as he was ushered into the cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was touched by the scene that laid inside, A round wooden table with a short tablecloth around it with two chairs, a miniature chocolate fountain, two glasses of red wine with a strawberry wedge, two plates of ribeye steaks, and a small round cake with the words ‘Happy Early Birthday Leo!’ in bright bold yellow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt himself tear up as Jason released him, all of this was for him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason rubbed his head shyly,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m waiting on some of the guys from the Hephestus and Aphrodite cabins to bring your gift but I wanted you to have a special night before I have to go on a demigod retrieval tomorrow morning bu-” Leo silenced him with a kiss, hands wrapped around the taller boy’s shoulders as it deepened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason’s tongue expertly found its way into Leo’s mouth. He found himself nipping gently at the boy's bottom lip, becoming more eager as the boy moaned. Leo felt a pair of strong hands grip his small waist, pulling him in closer with no resistance. He felt the towel around Jason’s waist begin to slip, leaving the older man exposed. He felt the hard length press against him, the friction making Jason growl into him. Leo was left longing for Jason’s lips as the man removed them, burying his face into Leo’s neck nipping and sucking deep marks onto the golden caramel skin. He loved marking Leo, even if the mechanic insisted upon hiding them with long sleeves and a high collar. The sheer fact of knowing he made him feel good combined with the reminder of their nights together was doing things for his ego.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, he did want to celebrate the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled away, huffing as he was met with a high pitch whine.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He walked towards the table and slid the chair out, beckoning for Leo to sit down as he went to find clothing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Minutes later, he appeared in his signature purple Camp Jupiter shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and his black combat boots. He smiled as the boy came into view, blushing and biting his lip with a pile of loose curls framing his face. He felt inside his pocket, tonight was the night. He went and took his seat across from Leo, picking up his glass and taking a sip.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Don’t look so shy little lion, dig in!” Leo rolled his eyes before closing his eyes and taking a bite. It was absolutely heavenly, perfectly seasoned, tender, and so juicy he couldn’t stop the juices from dripping down his chin. He moaned as the fork left his mouth, not noticing Jason’s hungry stare as he tore into his own food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was surprised at how quickly he had finished his meal,  his appetite had never been large, but foster homes starving him made that possible. He picked up his glass and began to sip slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason reached into his pocket as he took Leo’s free hand, running a finger over his knuckles as he nervously revealed the item in his hand.</p>
<p>Leo nearly spat out his wine, it was gorgeous. In Jason’s palm lay an imperial gold bracelet, in the center a large rhombus-shaped ruby laid surrounded by circular imperial topaz stones, underneath it ‘<em> carissime’ </em> was etched into the precious metal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart raced as Jason held it up, staring intently into his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leonidas Valdez, since I have met you, you have cared for me. You have supported my decisions, saved my ass, and had my back. For three months now we have just been providing each other as external comfort, but now? I want it all. I don’t just want your body, I want your heart, your mind, your soul, I want your dreams, your nightmares, I want <b> <em>you</em> </b>. As Jupiter is my witness, I am begging you Leo, will you be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart was racing, Jason wanted him? He wasn’t just some sex toy, the look in his eyes made that very clear. He had a chance to be loved and cared for beyond anything he had ever known before except for the love of his mother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he beamed brightly. He nodded his head rapidly, intertwining his fingers with Jason's before acknowledging him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason looked shocked as he gripped Leo’s hand tightly.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes?” He asked, suddenly standing.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Leo stood as well, nodding rapidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Jason pulled him in close and clasped the bracelet onto his wrist.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“This,” He ran his finger over the ruby, “Is ‘<em> Et cor desiderio’, </em>translated it means the heart of desire. It was originally forged by Vulcan so that he may impress his wife Venus, but when she rejected it, his Greek counterpart saved it for another. It was not given to anyone until sixteen years ago when Hephaestus became captivated with a mechanic from Houston.” Leo tensed up, this had been his mother’s?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason noticed his shocked expression and pulled him closer, tilting the boy’s head up.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“When worn, you can see your heart's desire by thinking of the person, and legend says it opens a sort of mirror so that you can talk to them whenever your heart desires them most.” Leo watched it glow, a picture of Jason appeared. He was surprised, yelping as he ran his hand through the image to make it disappear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason moved toward the bed, guiding Leo and sitting the son of Hephestus on his lap so that he was straddling him. He found Leo’s arms wrapped around his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His lips met Leo’s again, more aggressive and demanding. He held onto the boy’s hips firmly, relishing in the friction provided when Leo’s hips dug into his. He felt himself stiffen in his pants, fuck Leo was perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grunted as the boy went to clumsily remove his jeans, fumbling with the zipper before getting frustrated, Jason felt something tickling his leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ash laid in his lap, remnants of what used to be his pants he presumed. Leo blushes before sprouting off apologies before being picked up by a smiling Jason and thrown onto the bed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“So eager my little lion, I won’t make you wait too long,” Jason purred as he tore at Leo’s pants, ripping the suspenders off his shoulders and then quickly working off the pants. He smiled proudly as he noticed Leo’s lack of undergarments. He pounced on the boy, spreading his legs and admiring the view.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Look at you, Greeks always were so cute,” He lazily traced his fingertips along Leo’s cock,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So small yet so powerful.” He licked the underside of the small length, quickly engulfing the boy. He felt a swell of pride as the boy writhed beneath him, hand covering his mouth and concealing his sweet sounds.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason stopped abruptly, giving the boy a mock scowl.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ve told you time and time again, I like to hear you little lion.” Leo whispered softly as Jason grabbed his hands, pulling a silver contraption out that promptly bound them. Leo yelped in surprise, the metal was cool and tight around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watched as Jason continued, gently sucking at the head of his cock and pumping the rest with his strong hand, Leo moaned at the feeling of the warmth. He bucked up quickly as Jason took him down, moaning around the length as the salty beads of precum coated his tongue. The vibrations made him let out a high pitched whine, a puddle of warm drool that had leaked from his balls covered the sheet beneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt himself twitch excitedly, Jason’s tongue running along the vein. He was close, just a bit more an-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck!” He was on the verge of tears as he felt Jason’s tongue penetrate him, prodding at the sensitive nerves.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason gripped his thighs tightly, greedily devouring the small boy.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He felt a digit jab into him, Jason’s mouth suddenly licking at the sac resting at the base on his length. He gently nipped at the vein, his finger pumping into Leo at a steady speed, a second soon joining it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He crooked his fingers, reaching for that spot that would have Leo seeing Olympus and beyond. He found it listening the the broken moans of the boy, and feeling his walls close in on his hands.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I fuck you like a little whore and it’s like you get tighter every time. Now, you’re all mine no cunt can ever say they had this pretty little ass.” Jason grit and Leo let out an airy sigh.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“N-No one else!” Leo agreed, knowing what Jason wanted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Good boy, I might even breed you tonight little one. You can be my little birthing bitch, you Greeks love being pumped full of Roman heroes.” He ripped his fingers out of the boy, forcing him to roll over. His bound hands rested behind his back, his head digging into the sheets.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He positioned himself at Leo’s entrance, smacking his ass and briefly appreciating the flush of the caramel skin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Ah~”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason rested his hands on Leo’s hips, gently sheathing himself inside of him, he groaned loudly as the ring of muscle greedily swallowed his cock. He was always so tight for him, warm and slick with need. It made his chest swell with pride, this was only for him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He slowly pulled out of the boy before roughly thrusting back into him, watching as the boy arched back with a sharp gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began to thrust quickly into the boy, his cock setting his nerves alight with every stroke. It was electric his body needed to let go but Jason was nowhere near done with him. He felt Jason hit his prostate, brutalizing the spot and giving Leo agonizing pleasure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He soon found himself grabbing the boy’s neck and pulling him back. Leo craned his neck uncomfortably to look at Jason, their lips suddenly crashing together. The kiss was rough and bruising, the raw uncontained emotions providing most of the force. Leo felt something warm in his stomach as Jason fucked him, a sort of familiar fire. Sparks danced as he let out needy tears, beautiful and bright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt Jason’s cock pulse inside him, further agitating the nerves of his tight heat.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Jay I-“ He tried to warn and Jason smiled ferally.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Me too.” He growled voice rough with lust. Jason’s hand wrapped around his cock, forcefully pumping the aching muscle. Leo mewled gently at the attention, his body was burning hot with pleasure as the sparks became larger.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“A few more minutes darling.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His core tightened, his member crying out for the release that Jason was denying him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the Roman slam into him harsher and harder before inevitably reaching his end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason filled him to the brim, spurt after spurt of his seed filling him as he shallowly thrust through his orgasm with Leo joining him shortly after, crying out in ecstasy as he released onto the sheets. It felt like an eternity as his body quivered from the sheer force of his orgasm, before going limp in Jason’s arms. He panted, breaths shaky and uneven, clinging to Jason’s sweaty body.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason weakly reaches for the nearby clock on the bed, smiling softly at the small Latino and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Happy birthday love.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire’s Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo learns more about his ‘big sister’ and her origins, and by accident the rest of the seven and their friends learn more about him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Leo was growing tired of this, he was cuddled into Jason’s chest and had warily dozed off. He was in his ‘haven’, as Korí had called it. The sludge was gone and everything was put back together, it was as if it had never been damaged. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He looked to the left of him, jerking slightly as Korí hummed quietly. She was in the same form as before, only her hair was tied into a high ponytail and she was dressed in some kind of revealing red jumpsuit with cutouts on her stomach, knee length metallic black boots, fingerless black gloves and a head piece. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She looked up, seemingly noticing his presence and smiled brightly. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hello Leonidas! I'm glad to see you well, I was worried that our visitor had done some irreversible damage to your psyche.” She said putting a firm hand on his shoulder and squeezing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He looked around and groaned. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m not going to wake up a week later am I?” Leo asked and Korí giggled, tucking a stray strand behind one of her pointed ears. He noticed the guilty look on her face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “My apologies little brother, I tried to mind the time but </em> <b> <em>he </em> </b> <em> made my powers weak with his appearance. Oh and,” She looked down at a watch, “Happy birthday darling! We can begin your training!” Leo stood up abruptly and gaped. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Training? This woman had put him into a two day coma because she messed with his brain! If anything she needed training!  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He yelped as he was held upside down, an unknown force gripping his ankle and holding him. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “Darling brother, I am still a goddess and I still have limited patience towards disrespect </em> <b> <em>especially </em> </b> <em> when I am trying to keep you from dying for a second time. Now sit down and listen!” She snapped and Leo nodded rapidly.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “In order to help you understand the situation, I am going to show you some snapshots.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She gently dropped him and pointed him towards the mirror, where an image appeared, it was Hestia. She looked worried at the scene around her. Cold and desolate, there were people shivering and dying. Blood covered the ground as they brutalized one another. Ares stood by her side, equally as displeased. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hessie I promise this was not me! These mortals aren’t in a war, they’re manic. There is no honor to be had in their battles.” Ares growled as he consoled the goddess who was beside herself. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “ I know this is not your doing. My hearth, it is extinuishing. If I do not find something to replenish it, these people are doomed to an eternity of cold and hatred.” She said tearfully and a thump was heard behind them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hephaestus came into view, scowling and limping towards them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Tia, what in the name of Hades is going on? Olympus is going nuts and bolts! My forge just went kaput, The cyclops are on a rampage in the ocean, Zeus doesn’t have the bolts to stop them, and Hades is working overtime with Kore and Thanatos to keep Tartarus from uprising!” Ares doubled over in pain, a stabbing sensation in his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “The Romans are enraged and seeking help from a war god, I have to go. You’d better not upset her gasket brain! Vesta see if you can smooth things over here in the meantime.” With that, Ares, or rather Mars was gone in an explosion of fire. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The scene stopped. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Korí looked sad at the sight of her mother. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I have not seen her in a many Millenia, this is where my, or rather our story begins.” She muttered sadly and Leo tilted his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “The crisis lasted for a century, Father was lonely without the warmth of his forge and the clattering of the cyclops. Mother was miserable without the joyous laughter of the people on Earth who relied on her hearth. She wept daily and ran herself ragged to keep them warm enough so that they did not freeze. Demeter generates what warmth she could for the crops with assistance from Apollo for their sustenance, while Hades and Persephone managed to stop Tartarus from overrunning. Eventually, father sought out company, he even tried and failed once again to woo his wife, who was busy comforting her lover.” An image of Aphrodite and Ares appeared, Ares submerged in some sort of hot tub while Aphrodite rubbed his shoulders from the tub’s side. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hephaestus eventually went to talk to Hestia, feeling guilty for the way he had bombarded her.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hephaestus walked into Hestia’s domain, her servants and disciples looked in curiously as he bustled through. His limp was a bit less prominent, his beard was neatly trimmed, his bright white tank top was free of any stains, over the shirt a pair of comfortably fitting half fastened overalls. His work boots were freshly shined and he carried a bouquet of tiger lillies, needless to say the man looked somewhat attractive. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A dark box was tucked under his right arm, nearly slipping as he moved to push the door open to reveal a weeping Hestia, Her hair was black like fresh coal, her skin pale like death, her eyes were a deep blue, cold and lifeless, so unlike her warm hazel eyes. Tears fell rapidly, staining her beautiful face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hephaestus rushed over to her concern etched into his face. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Lady Hestia? Mother of Rhea you seem so weak!” The goddess was frail in his arms, she looked up, sniffling. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Even at her worst she was still undeniably gorgeous, he would have to be a fool to deny her that. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He cupped her face into his rough hand, surprised when she snuggled into it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I am dying. The mortals, Olympus, they don’t need me anymore they’ve found ways to operate without me.” Her voice was hoarse and sounded as if she was struggling to get it to such a volume. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hephaestus furrowed his brow, she was fading? It could not be,her siblings valued Hestia most of all, she was the glue that kept their shattered family from vaporizing into nothingness. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He was at a loss for words, how could she believe such a thing, they all needed her, he needed her! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Yes, Hephaestus has always admired her, she was gorgeous, kind, witty, resourceful, and she respected him as both a God and a craftsman. When Hera flung him off of Olympus, she would bring him ambrosia and nectar to help with his injuries. Kept his forge when he was incapable. Listened to him rattle on about his newest inventions, and comforted him when the news of Aphrodite and Ares reached Olympus and the forges. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I-I need you.” She looked up at him slightly shaking, her hand grasped his and he noticed a flush of color. He looked into her eyes and noticed them changing, a caramel brown they were. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You’re everything, you care about the hopeless, you love the unlovable, you believe in everyone even if they seem like they don’t believe in you. Now Hestia, if you die, so does hope and family.” She coughed slightly, her skin turning into a sort of flicker. She rubbed a hand against his cheek and smiled weakly, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you.” She was holding on, and would probably need someone to watch over her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> So he did, for months he helped the goddess regain her strength, color returned to her, life was bursting into her eyes, and love filled both their hearts. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hephaestus was head over heels, they all could see it. Just no one knew who brought out such emotion. He spent every moment with Hestia tending to her, listening to her, and fulfilling her every request, most of which were just his company.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The forges were being run by the cyclops, who were confused and rowdy without Hephaestus at the helm. Orders were delayed, there were weapon shortages, and the Olympian were becoming suspicious by Hephaestus’ disappearance. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They sent letters, iris messages, monsters, started quests in search of the tinkerer with no results. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hephaestus has but one care in the world and that was Hestia.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The image now showed him pacing about, he was wearing a red ankle length toga. Around his head a golden laurel  crown with flames seemingly dancing at the tips. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He was wearing golden cuffs that went from his wrist to the middle of his arm. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He was in some sort of dining room, with a small rectangular table and two chairs. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> In his hand the black box from all those months ago, he had neglected to give it to her once he had found her in that horrible condition. He opened the box carefully, examining his handy work. He hoped she would like it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He heard a commotion outside the door, and frantically moved to make the finishing touches. He lit the candle and looked at the foods one more time, Hestia had told him how much she enjoyed the smell of the mortal animal chicken. So he had some nymphs prepare some along with some peas and carrots, which she also adored. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hestia walked in, her chestnut curls flowing down her back, she wore a form fitting RedGrecian style one shoulder dress with a yellow and orange ombré that made it look like a blazing sunset. Around her neck a golden pendant, another gift he had made for her, with the image of a flame etched into it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> The room seemed brightened as she entered it, the shadows lessening yet the candle seeming dimmer, as if intimidated by the light she radiated. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He pulled a chair out for her, smiling brightly as she kissed his cheek. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She sat down and gave him a shy smile. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Hephaestus, this is absolutely wonderful.” She said sweetly, gesturing about the usually uninteresting room. He had done some redecorating, there were pictures strewn about, gorgeous plants in the corners and along the walls, a fireplace along the back center wall, and statues surrounding it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She looked down at the plate before her, and sighed contently  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You are truly wonderful Hephaestus, you have a truly kind spirit.Thank you for bringing me back from the darkness ” She grabbed his hand and gave you a gentle squeeze. He ran a calloused thumb over her smooth skin, and pulled out the box. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “This was meant for you all those months ago, in order to apologize for my rude behavior when you were feeling low. I didn’t give it to you then because it didn’t feel right, so I kept it and made some adjustments,” He opened the box and looked down bashfully when Hestia gasped excitedly, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I-I hope you like it, it doesn’t look like much, but it’s everything because it’s for you and you Hestia, are everything.” He stood up and stumbled over to Hestia, large hands carefully draping the necklace over her neck and clasping it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Hestia looked down at the multi strand tennis necklace, each strand was decorated with circular cut fire opals  embedded into the imperial gold setting, the strands cane together in the middle to attach to a yellow diamond encrusted rhombus shaped pendant. Her eyes  teared up happily, it was positively gorgeous. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “By Rhea, Hephaestus I-, this is the most fantastic necklace I’ve ever seen! Thank you so much.” She looked up at him,  Brown eyes sparkling, before standing. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> There was seemingly no space between them, but that was oddly okay, her eyes met his,  brown on gold, and everything felt right. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Her small hands reached up to cup his face, his large rough ones resting on her hips. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> He leaned down and kissed her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh it was wonderful, there was no lust, or carnal need. It was full of love, something he had never known until her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Sparks began to dance all around them growing larger and larger as they stood there, only the sparks didn’t die as they hit the ground, they gathered and swirled around them building and building until an unknown energy surrounded them. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> When they pulled away a bundle laid on the ground beside them. Hestia was quick to pick it up, shocked by what laid inside. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A baby, a beautiful rosy cheeked baby, it, or she was absolutely perfect in Hestia’s opinion. Hephaestus looked down and gasped as the baby reached for his finger giggling as she felt him tickle her small stomach. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> As she laughed,the flames in the candle grew brighter, and the fireplace came to life. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Hephaestus, did she just?” Hestia looked to him frantically and he smiled as he took the girl and lifted her into the air. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “A spitfire just like her daddy!” He let out a hearty laughter as he spun around with her. Her body burst into flames as she squealed in delight, a pair of flaming wings sprouting from her back. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> From there their little Koríflóga, as they had named her, grew. She was their beautiful little secret, her strong powers managed to be enough to even reignite the hearth and rebuild the fires of the forge. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Life on Earth was renewed, there was warmth, there was joy, there was hope. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> However, their little secret of love was threatened, the Olympians were visiting more to celebrate their beloved Hestia, soon Hephaestus had less time to see her with the need for weapons spiking. Koríflóga was tended to by a creature of Hestia’s own creation, the Phoenix. She had used the fires of the hearth, with a piece of the sun and melded it into a bird, made to be her daughter’s companion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The young goddess was ecstatic, she finally had a friend to call her own! Oh how her Phoenix brought her joy, it played with her, protected her, and always had time for her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Until like the sun, she died. How she wept for her friend, a stupid hero had killed her as an unsolicited offering for Aphrodite. Her mother had been furious, she turned the hero into a dove and watched as Hephaestus compelled him to fly into the  burning forge! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> She took her tortured friend into her arms and cried out, her body burning brighter with each tear. Hephaestus and Hestia tried to contain her powers by absorbing the energy, but ultimately could not harness it all. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> With a final grief filled tear, the Phoenix’s body was consumed and turned to ash, ash turned to gold, and the gold into her faithful companion. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hestia and Hephaestus looked in awe, she had resurrected her? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They eventually looked on to Hades who explained that not only did she resurrect the bird, but had tethered their souls together, so that she would be forever renewed. He warned that such power was dangerous and should be used cautiously if used at all. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Hestia couldn’t bear the thought of someone taking advantage of her only child, and sobbed in Hephaestus’s arms. They knew what needed to be done. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Leo looked at Korí and suddenly felt enraged. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “You put the soul of your mascot in my body?” Leo’s voice boomed, and the haven shook. Korí looked at her brother apologetically; she could not blame him for his anger. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I did it to protect you! You’re in danger and I need you, without you I have no successor and the hearth will die once again!” She reached for him only to find a burst of flames lashing at her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “No! I’m tired of living my life for others, I want to be Leo! Not a prophecy, not a seventh wheel, not a hero, but my own person!”  Leo felt fire coursing through his veins, he was just so angry! She had no right to do this to him! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Korí grabbed him firmly, she was in her flame form, yet looked as if he was the one terrifying her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Leonidas Valdez if you do not calm down, your body will set aflame and hurt your lover!”  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> At the mention of his boyfriend Leo’s mind went black. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason felt Leo’s body heat up significantly as he held him close in his arms, the Latino had always been warm but he was borderline burning. His eyes snapped open to see a glowing, yes glowing, Leo sobbing in his sleep. He watched as the boy’s chest heaved slowly, he furrowed his brows in concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leo?” He called nudging the boy gently, he heard Leo whimper quietly before suddenly jerking awake as Jason was thrown against the wall by a warm burst of energy. He groaned quietly as he grabbed his head, Leo was standing but his feet didn’t touch the ground, a pair of fiery wings popped out from his back. His brown irises were replaced by a bright gold, and his body was glowing a pale orange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason reached for Leo only for the boy to shy away from him.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“W-What is happening to me?” Leo asked, his voice was weak and he was trembling. Jason looked around, sparks were hitting the floor, and setting the place alight.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I’m going to get help Lee, don’t worry!”Jason swore quickly, the flames were getting out of hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>He threw on a pair of boxers and rushed out of the cabin, where the Hades was Chiron? He banged on the doors of the big house, with no avail. He looked at the  Poseidon cabin and dashed off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Percy Jackson was enjoying a nice night with his fiancé, it was a rare quiet night for them and so he intended to enjoy it(and fantastic sex with Nico), to the fullest extent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently Jason Grace didn’t get the memo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up groggily, Nico’s possessive hands gripping his thigh. He winced as a sharp pain hit him, his love was by no means gentle when it came to his ass, brushing the thought away he swung the door open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jason Grace, why are you bothering my already shitty life?” Percy asked and Jason gestured to his cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh shi-“ Percy didn’t finish the sentence as other campers began to crowd around the scene, murmuring and gathering buckets of water. Him and Jason proceeded to dart toward the crowd, Percy immediately conjuring up a construct of water from the nearby lake. Jason directed the campers away from the cabin, relieved when the rest of his friends helped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hazel had created a sort of wall using the ground below her, Frank was an elephant, Piper used her charmspeak, and Annabeth directed the crowd away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nico and Reyna also joined them, assisting Annabeth </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Jason watched as Percy dropped a large surge of water onto the cabin, the force of the wave forcing everyone back as  it spilled through the windows and door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Steam formed a thick cloud over the cabin, inciting a gasp from the crowd. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hazel and Frank looked to each other in concern, in all of the chaos they hadn’t had time to ask…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where in the world is Leo?” They asked and Jason’s eyes went as wide as saucers. The blonde dashed to the charred cabin and frantically moved around the burnt wood. He noticed a glowing mass under one of the support beams and tried to push it off with no avail. Frank darted towards him, lifting the beam with relative ease and pushing it away.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Leo laid there still, eyes still golden. He suddenly stood, eyes looking around and a frown etched into his usually cheerful face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stepped outside of the cabin, Jason and Frank following him to make sure he was okay. Their friends looked on in confusion as Leo faced the destroyed cabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He outstretched his hands, flames dancing around them and in a distorted booming voice he spoke,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pyrkagiés, estíes sfyrilátisis, diorthóste aftó pou foriétai kathós evlogó me tis flóges na anagennitheí!” The flames extended into lava like strings, swirling around the cabin and engulfing it. Leo’s mouth opened again but no words came out, a petrifying shriek emitted from the boys throat, a ball of energy forcing itself from his chest. A bird like creature soared about the cabin before flying to the top and copying the shriek. It promptly burst into flames as the cabin revealed itself, completely fixed and unscathed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd yelled in amazement, but it quickly turned to fear as Leo fainted into Frank’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How were they going to explain this to Chiron?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>